boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana
Ariana was a successful bounty hunter, due to both her skills as a findsman and her determination. She eventually came into the services of Zira Miranda Grover. Zira paired Ariana with another hunter named B-490, and together they claimed several high-profile bounties for the International Alliance. Although B-490 had initially only partnered with Ariana in order to learn the mercenary's intuitive findsman abilities, the two bonded, and the robot stayed loyal to Ariana after she was critically injured during the School War. Desperate for the funds necessary to heal Ariana, the pair incurred the wrath of the Cavaliers of Thornton when they accepted a bounty on Barbara Everett, a Cavalier General. However, Natalia Thornton ignored this fact when she enlisted their aid during the hunt for Helen McKeen. Ariana and B-490 conspired to infiltrate the Armies of Organa, hoping to kidnap McKeen at Tower Placement School, though Xydarone IV ultimately managed to capture the bounty. After Sectumre healed Ariana, the two bounty hunters split up to search for McKeen. Around this time, Summer Petersen attempted to negotiate with Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Anakin Organa, traveling to Nevada in with GTR-10. At that point, B-490 ambushed Petersen and was killed, which made Ariana depressed. She became a cold, calculating individual, and took bounties from unsavory employers — she also left the Armies of Organa, though she performed one last mission with Thomas Sanders, though from that point on, Ariana worked alone. Biography Early life Ariana was born sometime in the 20th century. Her family boasted a long lineage as findsmen, stretching back nearly three hundred years, to which Ariana and her second cousin were heirs. After being rejected by the Sensei, Ariana ran away from home. Her separate personality took to acting as a respectable findsman, never referring to herself except in the third-person. After leaving her hometown, Ariana had found immediate success as a bounty hunter. Her ability to divine the future made her one of the most successful hunters around. Joining with the Bounty Hunters' Guild under the Crimsons, Ariana began to work high-profile jobs alongside the head of the house, Donna, and the Sensei himself. One such job found them pursuing Mrs. Disturbing NoHead. News of Ariana's success eventually reached her hometown, where her exploits were considered legendary. Although many believed Ariana to be insane, her success eventually led to a new generation of female bounty hunters that sold their services to the highest bidder. Due to her newfound reputation, Ariana was eventually hired by Zira Miranda Grover as a permanent member of her staff. (This is good coming from Zira, who is generally disdainful of hiring bounty hunters that are robots or females.) As Zira's secret fighter, Ariana carried out a number of successful missions on her own, before the Empress partnered her with another up-and-coming bounty hunter, the robot known as B-490. Robot friendship Together, Ariana and B-490 embarked on what would become a lucrative partnership. The duo combined their respective abilities — B-490's intellect and Ariana's findsman powers — to become one of the best bounty hunting teams in the world. Zira was particularly fond of the duo, though they were also known to work for the Girl-Team. During their time together, Ariana would often meditate between battles. B-490, who obsessed about discovering how to use intuition, watched and studied Ariana when she did this. Ariana quickly came to care for her quirky, powerful, and loyal friend. On the other hand, B-490 intended to work with Ariana only for as long as it took to master intuition, though the two eventually bonded and Ariana began to capture more quarry than she had before. Second School War Death of Barbara Everett After a skirmish during the Second School War, Ariana was critically injured after she accidentally inhaled three breaths of toxic gas mostly consisting of ammonia. The ammonia permanently damaged her lungs, and if she did not receive replacements within a month, the damage to her body would be irreversible, and she would ultimately die. However, the procedure for cloning new lungs was expensive, around $37,500. Even with their recent success, the required fee was something that Ariana and B-490 simply did not have. Desperate, the two accepted a bounty contract from the Armies of Organa for a General of the reformed Girl-Team known as the Cavaliers of Thornton, Barbara Everett. The pair gained notoriety from the hunt, and although the Armies of Organa paid the hunters well for the capture, it was still not enough to buy Ariana the surgery. The Armies of Organa publicly tried Everett — indicted on crimes against children attending Tower Placement School — and executed her, causing a complete disgrace for the Cavaliers of Thornton. After this, B-490 decided to stay with his partner, despite the fact that she was actually a hindrance to the robot. When Ariana expressed her surprise at this, B-490 expressed that he would stick with her no matter how ill she became, as any loyal friend would. He believed the two had formed a close friendship and he was becoming increasingly close to learning intuition. In addition, they also had to be careful to hide Ariana's weakness from potential employers, partners, and rivals, who they knew would take advantage of the woman's injuries. Battle of Orem The duo was placed in a compromising situation when Zira Miranda Grover ordered them to accept Natalia Thornton's bounty for Helen McKeen. The meeting, to be held in GT-3 Base, was a great risk for the pair, and Ariana meditated throughout their trip. En route to the ship, their two-man fighter became temporarily involved in the Battle of Orem, where they helped disable a Boy-Team transport as an act of good will towards their Cavalier employers. Before the scheduled meeting, Ariana was forced to shoot herself up with pain-killers to mask her injury from her fellow bounty hunters and, most importantly, Natalia Thornton. It turned out that Thornton was aware of the crime; however, only wishing to see McKeen captured, it turned out that she apparently did not deem it as any immediate importance. The meeting went well enough, with Ariana and B-490 one of the first back to their ship. Ariana used her intuition to surmise that McKeen would make her way to the Tower Placement rendezvous. Ariana planned to make it to the rendezvous first to ambush Helen McKeen and get the bounty with ease. Second Battle of Tower Placement Along with B-490, she conspired to infiltrate the Armies of Organa at said public building. They both traveled there together, only to find that Helen McKeen was already gone. In the meantime, Xydarone IV managed to capture the bounty before them. As they were on their way out, they encountered Sectumre, who reminded B-490 about the Arkansas Sapphire (which the robot had stolen aboard a passenger liner and kept ever since, but initially forgotten about). Thanking him, B-490 took it and used it to heal Ariana, fixing her lungs in an instant. The two friends were in tears as they hugged each other. Sectumre headed off to Zira's Palace, claiming he had his own business to take care of. With Ariana alive and whole, the two bounty hunters split up to search for Helen. Working alone Searching on her own in Arizona, Ariana did not pick up as many clues, though she also realized she was no longer used to working without B-490. Around this time, Summer Petersen attempted to negotiate with the super-organization Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Anakin Organa, traveling to Nevada with GTR-10. B-490 went to find and confront her, and faced off against both Petersen and GTR-10. Ultimately, Petersen disabled B-490 and GTR-10 shot him. Soon after, Ariana found B-490's corpse, which broke her heart and depressed her. She began to cry, hugging the dismembered machine tightly. After this event, Ariana was not the same, becoming cold and calculating, and accepting bounties only from the most displeasurable people, and could not care less about whom she was hunting. She would work with Thomas Sanders once, though she later came to regret it. A few months after B-490's death, she attempted to help the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead in capturing the wolves in Yellowstone. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead rejected her assistance. In one mission, she worked for Peter Grover, who assigned her to obtain a special drink from a cantina in order to fulfill one of his twisted experiments. Although Ariana succeeded in getting the drink, she was barred from ever returning to the cantina. Death Ariana never would get over B-490's death. Finally, at some point in the 2040s, she prepared to commit suicide by climbing onto a skyscraper. However, she was intercepted by several people who lived in the same neighborhood. Ariana gave the terrified people one last goodbye and then dove off the building headfirst, falling three thousand feet to her long-desired death. Her death was witnessed by Natalia Thornton and Reba Walltalker, but Thornton urged Walltalker not to interfere. Physical description Ariana was tall and slightly gaunt. She usually wore a variety of tank tops, on and off the battlefield. Around her neck was a computer and a sensor array, which she hung there via straps. Ariana was 178 centimeters tall and weighed 70 kilograms. Her BMI was 22.1. Personality and traits Ariana displayed a hesitance that was looked down on by some hunters as cowardice. While many of her comrades would opt to rush in with guns blazing, Ariana tended to take a more cautious approach and weighed her options beforehand. However, Ariana was prone to sudden outbursts of violence and could be quite brutal if pushed or cornered. Despite her proven competence while working solo, Ariana preferred to work with associates, cooperating with over a dozen of her peers during his career, though she ultimately chose B-490. She was open to learning from others, using their experience to improve her own skills. Diagnosed with an extreme case of high-functioning autism, Ariana had two distinct outlooks on life. One personality adopted the devout role of a findsman and respected the rules to a fault. She was confident of her abilities, though soft-spoken, and referred to herself in the third-person. At some times, Ariana referred to herself in the first-person. Brash and foul-mouthed, Ariana had many violent and insecure tendencies that reached its peak in 2016. However, Ariana would eventually regret running away from her home and family. At other times, she was polite, and he had a habit of using metaphors, which would sometimes irritate B-490. When her findsman persona would surface, Ariana tended to be proper in his speech and mannerisms. Generally, Ariana responded positively to kindness and empathy. For the majority of her life (besides her childhood and the aftermath of B-490's downfall), Ariana's outlook on life was positive and she was genuinely friendly to her comrades in arms. Ariana also had a connection with her companion and dearest friend, B-490 and cared about his well-being more than anything. When Ariana had gotten injured, she felt embarrassed over his lapse in control, as if she were in a sufficient frame of mind, she could have ceased her exposure to the toxic gas. She took measures to hide the injury from others, often using pain killers and other drugs to lessen the severity of the symptoms, as she feared that exposing such a weakness could result in others taking advantage of her. Despite the level of trust she had in B-490, Ariana also made attempts to hide her worsening condition from the robot. After B-490's death at the hands of Summer Petersen, B-490 became a cold, cruel, and heartless being. She no longer cared about anyone, not even herself, though she still saw fit to continue as a bounty hunter. Whereas her past self would only take bounties that she deemed fair, the changed Ariana took bounties from unscrupulous employers, and cared little about whom she was hunting. Skills and abilities Ariana was proficient in the use of a variety of pistols and rifles, though her personal favorite was the GRS-1 rifle. Additionally, she demonstrated proficiency in the use of stun grenades and had mild skills in sword fencing. This is all the more impressive, as she has had no formal training and learned solely from experience. Equipment Ariana equipped a heavy set of battle armor under her findsman body cloak, which served to protect her body while on missions. She would also don a computer and a sensor array, which she hung on straps around her neck. Her primary weapon was the GRS-1 snare rifle. It was capable of hitting targets up to 150 meters away with liquefied shockstun mist, which hardened into a translucent web upon contact. Ariana also occasionally used the H-40 concussion rifle, and was also proficient in the use of stun grenades, swords, and a wide variety of other pistols and rifles. Ariana made use of two ships throughout her long career. The first had an efficient and thus fast hyperdrive. After her reunion with B-490, Ariana acquired a new ship that could fit two people. The ship was commissioned by a group of businessmen Zira had requested do the task. It made use of special repulsorlift technology. Later, the Boy-Team heavily modified the ship, bringing it closer in capacity to a recon ship. It also bore a tractor beam and various weapons upgrades. Behind the scenes Ariana's rifle, classified H-40, was probably an illusion to R-40, or Red Forty, an artificial color. As 'R' comes eight letters before the end of the alphabet, 'H' is the eighth letter of it. Appearances * * * Category:2040s deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females Category:Neutral individuals Category:Suicide victims